Over You
by Esmerelda Diana Parker
Summary: Rose thinks about her past and where she is today...song fic...no flames please...helps if you've read Eclipse...


Rosalie Hale looked out her window at the Cullen place. She saw her Emmett playing with their 'brothers' in the field. She smiled at his goofy face. How she loved him. He never judged her, he always made sure she was happy or safe. No matter how much of a bitch she was. He loved her, just as much as she loved him.

**Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.**

Rosalie saw her reflection out of the corner of her eye. She was beautiful. Everyone told her. Her mind flashed back to Royce. She tried to shake her memories away from him. From that night. She had loved Royce, or so she thought. That night on her way home from her friend's. Rosalie shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.

**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**

Rosalie thought back to when she first saw Emmett. He was lying in the woods, on the ground, bleeding. He had been attacked by a bear. The smell of the blood was strong. But there was something about him that stopped Rose from finishing him and the bear off and leaving. Something that told her to help him. She didn't know why. She didn't trust anyone after that night, she barely trusted Esme. Scared she would be hurt again.

**You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.**

Every inch of her being was telling her to run, even though she was a vampire, her instincts told her to leave him and run back to where it was safe, but one small feeling in her gut told her to save Emmett, to pick him up and run as fast as she could back to Carlisle for him to save.

**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**

After Carlisle had saved him, changed him. She grew close to Emmett, felt safe around him. She started to trust not only him, but herself. She came out of her room more often, she was no longer a shell. Any trace of Royce in her mind was gone, banished. She was happy.

**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**

Rose looked back out her window and saw Emmett looking back up at the house, more precisely, her window. She smiled at him as he shot her his playful smirk that sent butterflies to her stomach. She didn't know what made her save Emmett that day, but she's glad she did.


End file.
